


Hello Ocean, My Old Friend

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Series: Estelle is Trying Her Best but Those Olympians Make it Like...Really Hard [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Estelle is DETERMINED, Gen, Percy is stressed af, Rick gave Percy a little sister, Some Humor, everyone is trying their best, obviously I got write something about it, she has a mission and will not be deterred, to meet her brother's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: Poseidon keeps getting offerings from Percy’s baby sister. He doesn’t quite know how to feel about this small child vying for his attention…At the very least he would keep Zeus from blowing up whenever her prayers interrupted council meetings.OrRick Riordan gave us Estelle Blofis and I am thrilled. She's going to get Poseidon to attend family events even if every god on Olympus kills her.





	Hello Ocean, My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> BRUH - quick fun fact. Back when I was 13, PJO was the very first fandom I wrote for. I was using the original Fanfiction back then and you will not believe me when I tell you I found my very first account. I am shook. 
> 
> At any rate, I just found Estelle is a thing and I am so very pleased. Here's an entire fic dedicated to her being an awesome sister.

A girl was calling his name.

Poseidon wasn’t entirely sure why – five-year-olds didn’t have adept knowledge in Greek mythology so the god was a bit at loss, but nevertheless.

“Uncle?” Hermes frowned and Poseidon glanced up. They were in a council meeting and this child’s calls kept echoing across the room. Poseidon sighed and offered a small shrug of his shoulders.

“I don’t know why she calls to me,” He answered “I’ve never heard her voice before.” He said and Zeus shot him an irritated look as the small voice called out again. She must have been in his domain – there was no other way her voice could sound so clear.

“Perhaps, you sired another child?” Hera suggested coldly, but the sea god was already shaking his head. “Why else would she call to you?” the goddess scoffed, but Zeus had lifted a hand.

“Answer her, brother.” He told him tightly “So we may get on with this meeting.” He sniffed and Poseidon resisted the urge to sigh. His mind wracked with confusion, unsure of what image he would be greeted with when he waved his hand. As he suspected a beach view appeared in front of them…Montauk, he realized.

“Poe-sigh-den” The girl was calling, drawing out the word as she focused on each syllable of the name. Her nose was wrinkled as she called out, her eyes looking hopeful at the sea as the waves crashed in front of her. Poseidon frowned, but when he went to respond, was cut off by a new voice joining.

“What are you doing, Guppy?”

From across the room, Athena made a reproachful noise and Poseidon froze.

“Percy!” The girl giggled and sure enough, his son entered the scene. He was in beach gear – his blue swim trunks matching the little girl's suit and hair windswept, filled with sand as he sat next to the child.

“I’m looking for your daddy!” The girl informed him seriously and held out a seashell to him. “I’m giving him…offers.”

“Offerings?” Percy smiled “I’m sure he would like the seashells, Estelle.” He told her and the girl grinned. “I don’t know if he’ll answer though. He’s a busy guy.”

“Oh.” Estelle said, lowering the shells. She looked out towards the ocean, nose wrinkling in disappointment as she kicked the sand. Percy's brows rose.

“Why do you want to meet him?” He asked slowly and his gaze left her for a moment to look out into the sea. The waves lapped towards them, flicking at their toes as Estelle seemed to mumble for a few moments, trying to find the words for whatever she wanted to say. Percy patiently waited.

“Well…You know _my_ daddy.” Estelle explained and then paused. Her lower lip pushed out for a moment before she shrugged and started drawing absently in the sand with her foot.

“Ah,” Percy frowned, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Well…You know, your dad is my family too.” Percy started, but Estelle shook her head. For someone who looked like she could barely read, this little girl seemed very...Aware.

“But you have a whole other family.”

“Yeah…That’s true, but it’s a bit complicated. I don’t see them that much, so you really don’t need to make that effort, Estelle.”

“Do you miss them?” She asked, eyes wide as she looked up at him. Sally's eyes. She had Sally's eyes. Poseidon almost jerked back at the realization. Mortal years went by so quickly...He had known about Paul Blofis, of course. He just hadn't realized they had...This. A child. Percy's seemingly random interaction with her made much more sense.

“Uh…Well," Percy was stumbling as he bit at his lip "I don’t know them well enough to really miss them. It isn’t like mom and Paul. Or Annabeth.”

“And Piper!” Estelle said eagerly with a clap of her hands “And Hazel! And Grover! And Leo! And Frank! And-”

“Yeah, I get the picture.” Percy laughed and nudged her. “It’s a bit different.”

The little girl let her lower lip pop out slightly as she fell back in the sand. For a second they sat in silence, Percy staring out towards the horizon and Estelle turning large blue eyes onto him. Poseidon wasn’t sure what to do. Part of him felt ready to close the connection when Estelle spoke again.

“Daddy said bad things happened to you because of your family.” She said quietly and picked up a seashell to roll between her hands. Percy’s gaze snapped to her before he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“You don’t need to worry about it, Guppy.”

“I want to,” She argued back “I don’t want bad things to happen to you.” She told him and clenched her fists “Are more bad things going to happen to you?”

“I -” Percy started and swallowed “I don’t know.” He said, voice almost falling to a whisper. Something hard and dark flashed in his eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. “Estelle, this is kind of adult stuff. You don’t need to worry. We’ll all protect you and-”

“I want to protect _you_.” Estelle interrupted and repeated it again quietly “I want to protect you.”

Percy stared before nodding slowly. Glancing over his shoulder, he moved closer to her side before lifting out his hands. Instantly water flew to him. Estelle’s face brightened, but she didn’t seem shocked by Percy’s powers. Either she had seen it before or the mist was affecting her. The water swirled around Percy’s palm before he offered it to her. Estelle instantly took ahold of the ball and began poking at it.

“You know people can’t normally do that stuff, right?” He asked her “Nobody can make lightning like Thalia or talk to ghosts like Nico.” He said and Poseidon pursed his lips. It would seem that the girl had inherited her mother's sight then. Estelle paused in staring at the ball of water to frown at her brother.

“Why?”

“Because our parents are very special. They have all sorts of powers that we sometimes learn how to use.” He explained and Estelle nodded, her eyes entranced by the water Percy was spinning around. “But there are monsters out there who don’t like that sort of thing, Estelle. They want to hurt us. That’s what your dad meant. I had to stop some monsters in the past and… It was kind of scary.”

“You were scared?” Estelle asked, looking at him through narrowed eyes. She wrinkled her nose at him, as if she wasn't totally sure if he was lying. Percy laughed softly.

“Absolutely _terrified_. But you know when I wasn’t scared?” He asked and smiled a bit more when Estelle shook her head “When I was with mom. Or with your dad. Or you. Because you guys remind me why I need to fight the monsters. So you already kind of protect me a lot, Guppy.” He nudged her and Estelle seemed to consider this.

“Does your dad protect you too?”

“I think sometimes he does.” Percy told her.

“But he doesn’t make you brave.”

“No. He doesn’t.” Percy shook his head and lowered his hand. The water turned to steam. Ruffling her hair, Estelle seemed to mull this over for a couple minutes in silence before standing up.

“I love you.” She declared and launched herself at the demigod. Percy caught her with ease, laughing in her hair.

“Love you too.” He murmured and rose, grabbing her hand. “Want some cake? Mom made it blue!” He beamed and Estelle’s eyes brightened. She took a few steps forward before pausing, causing Percy to stop walking when he felt her let go of his hand. Quickly she ran back to the shore and threw one more seashell into the waters.

“Don’t worry, Poseidon.” She said, stumbling over his name “I’ll make sure he’s safe and brave.” She told the waves. Possibly to be extra certain he received her message she threw another shell in. “Okay, let’s go eat cake!” She beamed and this time, dragged Percy to the cabin behind them.

* * *

“POSEIDON!”

Estelle Blofis’ yell almost shattered the throne room. Poseidon had received a few messages from Perseus' little sister since that day on the beach, but never had they been so _angry_. Zeus stopped whatever he was saying to roll his eyes.

“You’re receiving an offering, brother.” He muttered and Poseidon winced, swiping open the connection to see a very angry ten-year-old standing on the beach. She was beginning to look so much like Sally it hurt. The wind was whipping her hair around as thunder rolled in the background, no doubt a side effect of Zeus’ annoyance.

“You better be listening.” She growled and Poseidon blinked. There was an air of threat to her words, but the idea that this small being could pose any sort of danger to him was laughable. “Where is he?” She snapped out. Poseidon froze.

“ _Hera_.” He hissed, spinning to look at the queen. If she had touched his son again – after the last war and _everything_ he had been through… He might have to intervene.

“I haven’t seen Perseus.” Hera told him, chin jutted out and eyes flashing. Poseidon racked his mind to think of the last time he had heard from Percy. A couple days ago he had received an offering… But why would only Estelle Blofis be complaining? Where was Athena’s child or any of his friends? A bit of irritation shot through him at the idea that these other demigods would so easily dismiss his son's absence. The water around Estelle trembled slightly as his anger rose.

“You can’t just _take_ him.” She continued, voice rising and Poseidon turned back to see tears were running down her face, her fists clenched by her sides. “He didn’t do _anything_! He didn’t!” She screeched, hysteria leaking into her voice. “Percy said you were nice. Why…?” She trailed off and closed her eyes as if trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Estelle – damnit, ESTELLE!” Somebody yelled.

“Why is he doing this?!” Estelle yelled back and to Poseidon’s confusion, Percy appeared. Dark circles were under his eyes and his hair, while usually wild, was now practically untameable. Quickly he walked up to his sister and grabbed her hand, trying to tug her away from the shore.

“Estelle, this won’t help. Come on.” He coaxed. What was he? Twenty-seven now? He barely saw any of his children this age.

“No, _no_.” Estelle struggled “Y-you said!” She blinked accusingly at him “You said he was nice! Why is he doing this? Why won’t he give him back?” She cried and Percy sighed, pulling her in a bit closer.

“Estelle, we don’t know what’s wrong.” Percy said “We need to give him some more time.”

“Would he kill him?” Estelle sobbed, tugging at her hair “Your dad loved mom, right? Would that mean he would kill my dad?” She whispered and shook her head “You said he was _nice_.” She repeated, voice shaking. Her _dad_? Poseidon pressed a finger into his temple.

“Estelle,” Percy said and knelt down in front of her “Nobody is dead right now. Okay? Nobody. I’m going to find Paul. Sometimes when people are in the middle of an ocean their phones or radios don’t always work. It doesn’t mean anything bad has happened. It’s only been a few days. I’ll go and I’ll find him, alright?” He promised, pushing her hair back “But you can’t go screaming at Poseidon. It might only make things worse.”

“You said he was nice.”

“Nobody can be nice all the time.” Percy said carefully “I don’t think he would ever hurt your dad, but I don’t think he’ll take kindly to be yelled at either.”

“You should yell at him.” She muttered, though now seemingly appeased as she leaned into Percy’s shoulder. A smile flickered on Percy’s face, but he only shook his head at her.

“Come on, Guppy. I’ll make you some hot chocolate or something.” He murmured and for a second Perseus' eyes flickered to exactly where the screen was.

 _Please tell me you didn’t have anything to do with this,_ his voice called out. Poseidon sighed. He liked Paul Blofis. Truly. He was a good man who was kind to Sally and Percy, and had the _best_ last name. The idea that everyone thought he was apparently responsible for the man’s disappearance was a little insulting. What was Paul even doing out in the middle of the ocean anyways? Wasn’t he a teacher?

Still. He wasn’t going to freak out because apparently his _nice-ness_ was in question too.

He waved his hand and for a second the waves went quiet and the sea calmed. Percy’s eyes trailed over the shoreline, arm still around Estelle and nodded. He offered a small smile and turned back to the cabin behind him.

* * *

“So, I have no friends.”

“Oh my – we’re in the middle of a _council meeting_!” Zeus complained as the connection opened. Estelle’s voice echoed around the room, making Apollo snort at the declaration.

“That’s probably because I’m a weirdo who can see monsters and the only people who talk to me are part god…but maybe I’m overthinking it,” Estelle continued “Percy says you’re usually too busy to answer, but I figured I would throw you an offering and share my woes. Do gods have some sort of voicemail thing set up?” She mused and Hermes hummed, giving a noncommittal shrug.

Poseidon sighed and opened the connection. Estelle looked to be twelve now. It was a bit strange... Everyone said Perseus looked like Poseidon. He thought his son looked quite a bit like him, but looking at Estelle... He must looked more like Sally than he realized. The two seemed similar in a strange way.

“I also feel like I should apologize for yelling at you a couple years ago. My dad is fine. Sorry I thought you brutally murdered him… The way Percy talks about you sometimes though. It just kind of worries me? Like. He says you’re cool and stuff, but he’s really big on me being cautious not to offend you… He probably wouldn’t want me talking to you now.” She said and kicked the sand “Ah. Well. He’s off fighting some monster so he can’t stop me.” She told him and sat down in the sand. “Also, did you know he’s getting _married_. Like. Gross.” She muttered. A murmur immediately rose around the room.

“MARRIED?!” Aphrodite gasped, reminding Poseidon that - once again - others were present “How did I not know about this? Oh my-”

“I like Annabeth and all – she’s the _coolest_ but if they get married then I’m never going to see Percy again. He’s going to live with her in California or something and have kids and – _ugh_. Maybe I should ask Thalia if I be a huntress or something.” She mused. Artemis tilted her head at that, but Poseidon had admittedly tuned the girl out a little because…No. He hadn’t known his son was getting married. Not that he was expecting an invitation or anything…

Quite frankly, it was a bit of unknown territory for him. Sure, he had children who had gotten married…Back when people got married much younger and the relationship in question was a few days old. This was somehow…Different. Important in a way he hadn’t been properly introduced to yet.

“If you _do_ come to the wedding that would be nice…Because then I could actually meet you and it would be super funny to see Percy kind of freak out a little. I don’t think he expects you to show up. Annabeth said gods don’t usually attend these kind of events... I’m not sure if she means weddings or mortal events or demigods events… I attend them all so I can’t relate. Which brings me back to my aforementioned issue. Is there a god of friendship I should have knowledge of? Because the last conversation I had was with Uncle Nico’s summoned ghost…And that was to help me with a history project…To which I _still_ failed because I didn’t label my sources! As if I can say ‘Mr. Turner, I obviously just asked Abraham Lincoln about his assassination! He was very willing to tell me about it for three hours’. Oh, and before that? My last conversation was with Uncle Frank while he was in bird form. I am somehow a freak among mortals.” Estelle sighed. “And you know what stupid advice your son gave me? Be _myself_. I love him. I do. But I could have gotten that off of a milk carton.” She muttered and sighed, dipping her toe into the water.

“Then again, he’s had bigger problems than making _friends_ ,” She added and there were a few beats of silence. “And now my most recent conversation is me talking to the ocean with the uncertainty that an ancient god is listening – for the love of… I’ve fallen too far.” She moaned and collapsed into the sand, throwing an arm over her eyes “I’m going to end up as one of those crazy old ladies in the movies who everyone thinks is senile, but it turns out she knows things.” She grumbled and scowled at the water from under her arm.

“…Hi Estelle.” A voice called and the girl jumped a little.

“Ah. Hey there, bro…How long have you been listening?” Estelle asked warily as Percy sat next to her, covered in monster dust. He shrugged and gently nudged her with his leg.

“Apparently my advice is milk carton level?”

“Sorry.”

“I’ll get over the pain,” Percy snorted “You, Annabeth, and Nico really know how to keep my ego down.” He added, wiping a fake tear from his eye. Estelle scoffed, but propped herself up on her elbows before gesturing out to the sea.

“I am inviting your father to the wedding. I was just about to say I’d be willing to get him a throne on your side of aisle if he shows.” She said and Percy rolled his eyes as he tried to flick the side of her head.

“If he shows then Athena might show up out of spite…Then we’ll have a bloodbath instead of a wedding.” He said flatly and Estelle rose an eyebrow “It’s a whole feud they have. My dad wanted Athens named after him so he offered the people this super cool spring and Athena grew them an olive tree.”

“…And they picked the olive tree?”

“I guess it was salt water so they couldn’t drink it.”

“I mean, yeah, but I’m sure it looked awesome,” Estelle mused and Percy grinned. “It could have been like…An ancient Six Flags.” She said with a clap of her hands. Poseidon nodded to himself. The young mortal obviously saw something that those fools could not. Percy tipped his head back to laugh, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Tell that to Annabeth.”

“I will not.” Estelle snorted and looked out towards the sea “Do you think he’s actually listening?” She mused and tossed a seashell into the sand “Or even knows I exist?”

Percy didn’t answer. Instead he just watched the waves roll over before turning to his sister and smiling weakly.

“I’m not sure. He’s-”

“Very busy, yeah.” Estelle interrupted. She tilted her head at him. “I’m sorry. It must have been lonely growing up.” She said and Percy blinked at her. “Mom told me about…About your first step-father…” She began cautiously. Immediately, Percy tensed. “I would have been angry that Poseidon never helped.” She said and Percy thrummed his fingers on his thigh for a few moments.

“It’s all complicated. Gods and their children. In the past, it was much worse. Some would go unclaimed for their entire lives or completely ignored for years. Some even were killed just to get some sort of recognition.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair “I’m really lucky I never had that happen to me.” He said. Estelle shrugged. “There really is only so much you can expect from them, Estelle.” Percy continued, yanking lightly at her hair. “And I’m not sure why you…” He began and trailed off, fixing his sister with a puzzled look.

“Because he’s your dad.” Estelle said, poking him with her knee “Just because he sucks at the whole family thing doesn’t mean I have to. I’m a _good_ sister…And that means I’m going to try and get to know your crazy godly relatives even if they never answer.” She said with a firm nod. Percy bit his lip. “…without getting blown up, hopefully.”

“ _Estelle-_ ”

“Besides,” She continued, talking loudly over her brother’s upcoming lecture “Mom fell in love with him once, right?”

“That is how I came to be…” Percy muttered.

“Just saying. At the very least…I know he has good taste in women.” She said with a flip of her hair “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but…Our mom is _kind of_ awesome.”

“I was blessed with an amazing, powerful godly parent…And Poseidon.” Percy told her and Estelle snorted.

“You’re going to get blown up.”

“Now you lecture _me?”_ Percy gasped in fake offense before tackling her. “The _audacity_!” He yelled over her giggles before pulling the girl up. “Come on. Annabeth says you get to taste wedding cakes with us.”

“ _Yes_!” Estelle yelled, pumping her arm in the air “Now hear me out because I’m going to say something controversial…” She warned, tossing one more seashell over her shoulder “ _Blue_ velvet cake. Huh?” She said and Percy put a hand over his chest in feigned shock.

“Poseidon…” Athena warned with narrowed eyes as the message receded “Do not think about attending that wedding.”

Hm. The god smiled and straightened himself in his seat. While he remained undecided on the wedding front…He could never not resist taunting his foe.

“Why not? Did you not hear I received an invitation? A pity you did not…” He clicked his tongue and Zeus sighed, possibly giving up on a council meeting altogether.

* * *

It had been thousands of years since a mortal stepped foot on Olympus.

It wasn’t unheard of by any means. Zeus had once been quite fond of allowing kings and conquests flutter in their halls. Ares would occasionally bring particularly impressive warriors over for entertainment purposes and Apollo’s lyre had been known enchant one or two mortals to the top of their mountain.

Still, those days had been in Greece. Perhaps Rachel Dare had entered once or twice. Poseidon no longer spent much time on Olympus to know. As it was, he was only here because of the Winter Solstice.

“I understand you killed the Minotaur.” Zeus said, voice tight and formal. For once, Poseidon didn’t blame him. The girl _had_ just marched into the room unannounced, covered in blood and golden dust that signified she had either killed a monster or lost a fight with an aggressive pixie.

From behind her, Nico di Angelo’s eyes flickered over them, not offering any sort of explanation. His hand was on his sword – though Poseidon doubted it would provide any sort of protection here. It explained how the mortal got up here at least. Their security guard probably stood no chance against Hades’ son.

The girl blinked, as if just realizing this herself as she looked down at the horn in her hand. She turned to look back at di Angelo who nodded before turning back with a bow of her head.

“My lord,” She said and surprisingly walked forward to place the horn at Hades’ feet. “An offering…It was suggested I up my antics since my previous prayers were not answered.” She told him simply and backed away. Poseidon felt his brows come together slightly. She was giving _Hades_ offerings now? And was barging into Olympus to ensure an answer? Poseidon couldn't help but feel a little indignant that she hadn't burst in on his account.

Despite the current situation…Poseidon couldn’t help but note how much she looked like Sally. The hair. The eyes. The only difference between the pair would have been the sprinkling of freckles that dotted Estelle’s face and the expression she was wearing. That…That made her almost look like Percy. He was reminded of his son's face after the Titan war. Tired. Angry. Scared. Hades looked down at the horn before turning back to the girl. It was a high honor...To receive such an offering on such an important night. Whatever she wanted...She wanted it badly.

“I’ve heard your requests, child.” He said and tilted his head “From _multiple_ sources.” He added wryly, eyes dancing to where di Angelo was lifting a subtle eyebrow at his father. “I am afraid I simply cannot fulfill it.” He told her and Estelle’s jaw tightened. For a moment there was only silence as she seemed to digest the information.

“Father,” Nico spoke quietly and put a warning hand on the mortal’s arm “You have been unusually…Resistant on this matter. I can’t even summon-”

“And do you not think there are reasons for that, child?” Hades snapped out and immediately the demigod back off. Not without a purse of his lips though. A chill flooded the room and for a second, even Poseidon could feel the boy’s power radiate throughout the room before forcing itself back down.

Estelle was not so dissuaded.

“I just want to see my brother.”

Poseidon frowned. He had been confused, a bit, by her entrance. Not that she killed a monster – she clearly could see through the mist and he had no doubt that Perseus had taught her how to defend herself even if such things weren’t drawn to her… but he wasn’t sure why she had gone through all of the trouble of coming to Olympus to hand over the spoils. He turned to Hades, realization slowly dawning on him.

“You believe him to be dead?” He asked, unable to stop the question from leaving his lips. Estelle’s gaze snapped to him. It had been quite some time, he realized, since she had prayed to him. In mortal terms…It might have been even longer.

“Were you unaware?” She asked coolly. Nico’s eyes widened and he reached forward to tug her back.

“We thank you for the audience,” He said quickly, but the mortal jerked herself away. “ _Estelle-_ ”

“Nico can’t even summon him,” She demanded, turning back to Hades “Why? If there’s a reason just give me that. I need…I _have_ to speak to him. I-”

“She doesn’t know what she’s saying,” Nico interrupted, a little annoyed as he glowered at Estelle “I’m sorry.”

“Did he choose rebirth?” She turned to the demigod “That’s what happened with Bianca, right?” She tried, voice wavering slightly. di Angelo froze at that. The mention of his sister seemed to momentarily stun him into silence as Estelle turned to face the rest of the council. “I need _something_.”

Hades stared. Poseidon internally debated if he would defend this child. She was Sally’s daughter after all…And Percy cherished her greatly. Luckily, Hades didn’t strike her down immediately (though Zeus looked like he might). Instead he sighed and smoothed out his robes as if the souls of the damned had a wrinkle in them.

“I cannot grant your request because Perseus Jackson is not _dead_.” He finally said and both Estelle and Nico seemed to freeze at this admission.

“That’s…That’s not possible,” Nico blinked “Will and I were there. Annabeth was there. I _felt_ his soul leave.” He said and Hades smiled wryly.

“Indeed, you did,” The god agreed “It seemed to have found its way back.” He said with a sideways look at Poseidon. He shifted a bit. Right. He might have been involved in this…Slightly. He had felt his son's soul withering - giving into death and had suggested to Hades to maybe turn a blind eye and give him a few more years. Hades may not like his son...For many reasons, but there was no doubt he understood and...On some level even respected everything Percy had done. Poseidon tried to keep that in mind when his brother was especially irksome.

"Where is he then?" di Angelo asked, shaking his head "It's been a month. Wouldn't he have found us by now?" He asked and Hades hesitated.

"Be patient. He will return." Was all he said. Estelle went to open her mouth but Nico cleared his throat, giving her a look. He must have gotten through to her because the fight from her drained. Slowly, she took a breath before raising herself to her full height and giving a low bow.

"Thank you." She said, but she only met Hades' eyes. "Thank you." She repeated softly and stood. For a moment their eyes met and Poseidon watched her mouth open slightly as if she might say something. He waited, but she only gave a nod and turned from the room with di Angelo in tow. Silence followed their exit.

"Why _isn't_ my son back with his family?" He finally asked, turning to look Hades over warily. The god sniffed.

"I think you underestimate how close to death he truly was. Even with my powers...It took much." He said and looked at the spot his son had been standing. "It might have been kinder to perhaps let him die." He mused and leaned back in his throne. Aphrodite was putting her hands together, leaning forward with interest twinkling in her eyes. "I have been waiting," Hades admitted "His body is healed but I had hoped he would be more...Alive when I returned him. For my son's sake." He finally said.

Poseidon didn't know what to make of that. So he nodded at Zeus to continue the council.

* * *

"My brother is different."

For once, Poseidon was alone when she called. It had been the first in awhile and when he opened the message he could see Estelle on some sort of pier that definitely wasn't Montauk. He let his powers investigate and nodded. Pacific. She must be in California. Estelle lazily threw in a shell.

"He acts the same...But I can tell. All of us can tell. It's like he's still dead and is just faking it..." She explained and went quiet "This is your fault."

Poseidon had expected to hear those words. Still, he had expected them from Percy. Irritation flashed through him and the sea around her began to thrash aggressively. Estelle paused, eyes widening ever so slightly.

"You _can_ hear me," She mused and sat up straighter "You realize parents are supposed to take _care_ of their kids, right? All I've ever heard was excuses for you. You're too busy. Too powerful. That it's _different_ for godly parents. They can't show favoritism. They can't give aide. Apparently caring can cause a war." She snapped out and took her feet out from the water, crossing them under her. "It all seemed stupid to me. He's your son. Your _family_. It shouldn't be that complicated...You had him _knowing_ how hard his life would be...Even for a demigod. You broke that stupid oath because you _loved_ my mom. So why are you letting her son suffer? It doesn't make any sense to me." She said looking down "I'm supposed to be careful not to offend you...but God. Strike me down. Just help Percy."

"Estelle."

Poseidon's waves stopped momentarily as Athena's girl spoke. She looked...Older. Older than he had ever thought possible for a Greek demigod.

"Hi." Estelle muttered and looked out to the sea "I'm going to die soon." She announced and Annabeth grimaced.

"You really might," She said looking around them warily "And for no reason." She added, sitting down. "Estelle...Percy and I came out of Tatarus. He's survived much, much worse. Give him a bit more time and he'll be okay." She told her, but Estelle didn't seem placated by this in the least. In fact, she grabbed another shell in the pile and hurled it in the ocean.

" _That's not the point_ _!"_ She yelled and gave a shaky breath "It's that it _keeps_ happening and he - he does _nothing_!"

"That's not true. I think Poseidon played a very large role in keeping Percy alive this time." Annabeth said sharply and Poseidon nodded. He may not like Athena, but at least her daughter showed some promise. Estelle closed her eyes.

"That's...That was very...Considerate of him." She said lowly and shook her head "It just seems like he could do the simple things. The important ones."

"Like what?" Annabeth asked, though Poseidon was fairly certain she was just humoring the girl.

"Showing up." Estelle said immediately and Annabeth sighed.

"Gods can't-"

"Why not?" Estelle demanded "I don't get it. I...I'm sorry, I just don't. I think they suck and you guys come up with reasons to accept their shitty behavior. And the fact they were _worse_ before Percy called them out on it after the Titan war?" She laughed and shook her head "All of you deserve better but...My brother deserves the _best_ , okay? Not because he's the hero of Olympus. Not because he is a child of not one - but _two_ prophecies. Not because he's killed giants and titans and hundreds of monsters. Not because he turned down immortality or _any_ of that. He deserves it because he's my brother. That's all there is to it. That's how family works...And those gods...They aren't family. They just...Helped make you. So I've had enough of them calling on heroes when they need them because they aren't family. You don't owe them anything." She hissed and kicked the rest of the shells into the water. Annabeth flinched, hand on her blade as she watched around them warily. No doubt all of Olympus was listening to the tirade now.

Still. Nobody struck. Poseidon wondered if the fates were somehow protecting her.

"Estelle..." Annabeth finally said and put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry."

Poseidon wasn't sure why she was the one apologizing, but perhaps that was something only humans could understand.

* * *

His name was Luke.

He was...Well. He was small. With black hair and what looked to be gray eyes. Annabeth and Percy were both passed out somewhere in the master bedroom. Poseidon could feel Percy's exhaustion and almost scoffed. It didn't feel all that different from the exhaustion he had after a battle. He supposed that said something about childcare.

The baby babbled at him, tilting his head as he reached up towards his grandfather from where he sat in his crib. Poseidon had quieted him down a few times now - ensuring his parents got some much needed sleep.

"He likes you."

Poseidon didn't look up. He had known Estelle was here. Had expected her to show up sooner or later.

"I visited Perseus like this once," He mused and looked up at her briefly to see she was in pajamas, hair mused from a night of tossing and turning. "He was very powerful...You could tell even at that age." He mused and Estelle's lips pursed together. Poseidon smiled and dug into his pocket before revealing a seashell. He handed it to her. "An offering." He announced and Estelle blinked, taking the shell slowly.

"I don't understand."

"I don't doubt that," He snorted and looked back at Luke. "I had to stop many gods from killing you Estelle Blofis...I even had a temptation myself once or twice." He said, letting uncertainty flicker over him "I'm not sure there are many mortals who could get away with such words."

"Why did you let me?" Estelle asked and Poseidon tilted his head at her, considering. She looked a little nervous. No doubt, she had never expected to actually speak to him face to face...Or at least given that up long ago.

"Because you are my son's sister. And that's how family works." He said, echoing her words.

Estelle eyes widened marginally. He would have laughed at her if he didn't think the sound might rile Luke up. As it was, the baby's babbling was getting louder.

"I am not human, Estelle. Nor will I understand them. My kind do not experience emotions quite as you do. Or have the same understanding of such concepts as family. We represent them, yes...but in reality it is humans who encompass such things." He said and flicked his wrist so a ball of water appeared, quieting Luke a little as he gawked in wonder. "My godly children and I...We have never..." He began and shook his head. His godly children had never needed or wanted much from him.

"But Percy is half-human." Estelle pointed out lowly and Poseidon's eyes snapped to her "Shouldn't you at least consider accommodating that part of him... sir?" She added on hastily. Poseidon tilted his head. 

"I don't think I've ever met someone quite as human as you." He said and straightened up "Perhaps."

And that was all he gave her before disappearing.

* * *

Perseus looked like he was torn between screaming, crying, and maybe just dying altogether.

"No," He said pointing a finger at his father "There is no way I am dealing with this right now. Dad, _please_." He said, tugging a hand through his hair. "I don't have the time to kill anything, retrieve a godly weapon, rescue anybody - find someone else. Literally anyone. I'm begging you. " He said and Poseidon rolled his eyes before sitting down in one of the empty plastic chairs. Percy stared. "What are you doing?" 

"Ask your sister." Poseidon told him and Percy opened and closed his mouth a few times before turning to see Estelle walking over with a few cans of coke.

"Oh good, they haven't started yet - hi Poseidon." She added as she handed out the drinks. Percy remained frozen. "Annabeth just called and said she's going to be a few minutes late. We can film some of it though until she gets here." Estelle continued. Poseidon was a little worried they had broken his son. He cracked open his coke can and tried to figure out how mortals enjoyed such meager beverages.

"So...You haven't come to give me a quest?" Percy said slowly. Poseidon shook his head. "You didn't come to give Luke a quest, right?" He frowned, eyes flicking to where his son was trying to tie his shoes with varying levels of success in the middle of the soccer field.

"He's three." Poseidon pointed out. Percy opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment the whistle blew - signifying the start to one of the most amusing things Poseidon had yet to witness...And he had seen some amusing things in his thousands of years. He had never had much interest in mortal sports - especially when the players were so young...But watching his grandson getting distracted by a butterfly and leaving behind the ball altogether was incredibly enjoyable. Watching Percy chase after him was even better.

"My lord," Annabeth said when she appeared a bit later. "Whatever you need...It has to wait until _after_ Luke goes to bed because if his sleep schedule is messed up than we _all_ suffer and I am carrying another life inside of me and- _Percy._ " She said, running a hand over her face to gesture at the god. Poseidon took another sip of coke. Really, he was kind of offended that they were so exasperated to see him. Most fell to their knees in awe. Kids these days. 

"Oh, um. He's just here to watch Luke's soccer game." Percy said and Annabeth closed her eyes for a few moments. 

"...He's what?"

"I don't know, wise girl. I was hoping you knew." Percy said. Estelle scoffed at the conversation as Poseidon blinked - Annabeth's earlier words have just sunk in. 

"You're with another child?" He asked curiously. Both Percy and Annabeth looked him over warily before nodding. From over on the soccer field, Luke tripped over the ball. Annabeth's hand went to her stomach as if Poseidon might try to snatch the baby right out of her.

"I'm voting on the name Stella for a girl," Estelle said. Luke got back up and tripped again. "Definitely not named after me...But also, definitely named after me." She shrugged. Poseidon hummed.

"Cora? Pearl? Amphitrite?" He suggested and Percy's confusion at this entire situation seemed to subside into outrage as he made a choking noise.

"I am _not_ naming my daughter after your wife." He said before a small smile tugged on his face. "...Maybe Kym."

"After Kymopoleia?" Annabeth asked, clapping as Luke kicked the ball into his own team's net. "That's the sister that tried to kill you, right?"

"I liked her." Percy said with a shrug "We vibed a little."

"Hey!" Estelle scowled, waving a hand in front of her brother's face "Why does the murderous sister get chosen over _me_?" She demanded. Percy rose his hand in surrender. "Ridiculous." Estelle said and turned to Poseidon "He's ridiculous." She reiterated and slumped back into her chair. 

Three soccer games, four birthday parties, one ballet recital, and six first days at school later...Annabeth and Percy stopped questioning him whenever he showed up. On one occasion, they even let him babysit (after he went under oath to promise he wasn't about to curse their children or try to throw them into any quests). Percy even Iris messaged him once or twice to talk instead of his normal offerings.

"See?" Estelle told him as she threw a seashell into the water "That's what normal parents _do_."

"I suppose I can see why humans find comfort in regular interactions. Even if the tasks are mundane." Poseidon said. She didn't seem surprised that he had appeared. Then again, nobody ever seemed surprised by him popping up anymore. The only person who ever still jumped when he walked in was Paul...And Poseidon was convinced that was because he was ready to rush Sally out of the room if she looked at the god too long. He supposed Paul would have done some googling on ancient mythology... It didn't always paint him in the best light.

"Annabeth and Percy have their anniversary tomorrow...Want to help me babysit?" Estelle asked. From somewhere in Olympus, Poseidon could hear Zeus choking in indignation at the audacity to ask a _god_ such a question. Poseidon shrugged. Thunder cracked above them despite the day being clear and sunny. "Awesome. I need your help too - Nico and Will are _finally_ getting married after the whole 'we don't think that piece of paper means anything' phase and I am going to get Hades and Apollo to attend even if it kills me." She said with a stoic nod. Poseidon was pretty sure Apollo was planning on going to the wedding anyways to perform a rendition of his favorite songs throughout the millennia...but the idea of seeing Hades awkwardly sitting at a wedding - or better yet _walking his child down the aisle -_ oh, he knew the chances were slim but.... 

"I will do what I can." He promised. And take every opportunity to remind his brother about it for the rest of eternity. He hoped Hades cried.

"Awesome," Estelle said and handed him a shell "For your trouble."

"...You do realize seashells aren't actually offerings, right?" He asked. He had thought somewhere along the way she would have realized...Apparently not. "Usually it's food." He added. Estelle blinked.

"Oh gods," She muttered "Athena is not going to be happy I've been burning books."

Poseidon beamed. This human might not be so bad after all.


End file.
